Erik
by Rose King
Summary: The true story of what happened between Chrisitne and Erk. What they didn't tell you. A story for book play and movie lovers!Please reveiw!
1. Prolouge

Erik

He looked into her eyes. She was so small, so…unique. She was sleeping. Oh how innocent she looked while she slept he thought. She was only 12 but had the voice of an angel. He loved hearing her in the opera house's chapel singing for her father. She had so much talent for such a young child. He did not look upon her anything more than a father figure or teacher. He promised himself that he would one day come to her and start to teach her the true wonders of singing. Even though she was talented she still had so much to learn. He would make her voice that of a woman than of a child.

He looked away wishing her sweet dreams. He was a young man looking at a child. He kept reassuring himself that he just wanted to teach her the true art that was music and singing. He would watch over her and be what she called her "angel of music". He walked down the stairs to the boat took one last glance at the light coming from the world coming from the opera house and rowed away.


	2. Teacher

Teacher 

Seven years later…

"Christine! Where are you Christine?" Where is that girl Meg thought. She had been acting very strange today. But of course this all started a couple years back. One or two days a month she would be disappearing not talk much and be humming non-stop.

'In here!" 19 year-old Christine Daae seemed to come out of the shadows answering her friend in a frantic and panicking voice.

"Where have you been? Mother will murder us if we're late again! What is wrong with you today? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no Meg. Everything is fine. I'm just…distant today." Meg gave her a look of concern. "Really Meg I'm ok. Let's get to class!"

Thank God she stopped asking questions, Christine thought. She can never know about her angel of music, no one could. He had said that someday soon she would be recognized for her talent. She kept thinking, when? When would she have the chance to show how beautiful her voice was?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He watched her walk away. How beautifully she had sung today! She was definitely improving. He started wondering how he would get her a leading role in a production. Then he heard the horrible voice of La Carlotta going through her scales. He almost smiled at the plan that he had just thought. He laughed and walked away, but not without getting one more glance at Christine.

He arrived around 20 minuets to his home. All he could think about lately was her. Her eyes. Her long, brown, curly hair and how it moved when she walked. But most of all her voice. It had stared when she was 16. He came to her claiming to be her "angel of music". At first she was frightened but soon she became accustom to his visits. Ever since then his feelings grew stronger for her. But he would always tell himself that he was only her teacher…her teacher.


	3. The lead

The lead

"Christine Daae where have you been?" Madame Giry asked sternly as Christine and Meg walked through the door. "Lessons began almost 20 minutes ago! Where you that I had to get Meg to fetch you?"

"I'm sorry Madame Giry. I just lost track of time. It won't happen again. I promise.'

"You have been saying that for almost a month. You know not anyone can be in this ballet corps. Just because you were raised here dose not give you special treatment! Am I understood?"

"Yes Madame."

"Good! Now class fifth position! We only have a week until opening night!"

If only she really knew why, Christine thought. She was really distracted with her singing lessons with her angel of music. She remembered perfectly that night…when he first came to her.

It was three years ago in May the exact date she couldn't remember. She just remembered getting that note on her bed reading…

Dear Christine,

Please come to roof tonight at midnight. It is urgent that we finally meet. All will be explained later.

Signed,

Your Angel of Music

P.S Do not tell anyone of this meeting!

She remembered how scared she was to meet this supposed angel. She didn't tell Meg as the note told and went to the roof at midnight. She was waiting for about 5 minutes. When she decided that someone was more than likely playing a joke on her she heard a voice as she started for the door.

"Wait! Christine I am here! It is I your Angel of Music!"

"Who are you?" Christine yelled out. "Who are you to play such a joke? Why do you mock me so?"

"I do not wish to mock you Christine I wish to teach you! I wish to be what your father intended me to be… your angel of music!"

"Then why did you wait so long to announce yourself? Why would you do that to me if you care as much as you claim?"

"I was scared. I didn't know how to approach you. I am so very sorry Christine. But please stay and listen to what I have to say…please."

"Very well. But show yourself!"  
"I can not do that just yet my dear Christine.'

'Why not? If you so desperately want to be my angel then why do you hide from me?"

He could tell she was getting angry.

"Please Christine my appearance may offend or even scare you. Please just let me teach you. Let me bring out the beauty of music through your voice."

Christine remembered eventually giving in. His voice was so comforting, so like her father's. So that began her lessons with her angel of music. Each day he would tell he r that someday she would be the best singer in the world and that every opera house will want her to sing there. But now he was saying that day was soon.

"Alright class let us go to the stage. We have to rehearse with the others!"

The girls went out just as Carlotta was finishing her warm-ups. After about an hour of rehearsal the manager announced his retirement and introduced the new managers. Then as a "favor" La Carlotta was asked to go over the solo she had in the third act. Everyone flinched as her notes got higher and more off key. But then out of nowhere a backdrop fell almost right on top of Carlotta! Screams pealed through the air, panic erupted but Christine for some reason stayed calm.

After about ten minutes Carlotta stopped yelling at the managers for not having a safe opera house for her to work in. And apparently strange things like this had happened to her a lot lately. Then she yelled out that she was quitting the show and she would not be returning. The new managers became frantic. They would have to refund a full house. But before they could get too panicked Madame Giry said.

"Christine Daae could sing it!"

"Who?" said one of the managers.

"Christine Daae. She is a ballet girl in the corps."

"A ballet girl don't be silly please at a time like this!" said the other manager.

"I am not tying to be silly! She has been taking lessons from a great teacher! She will do far better than that screeching banshee!"

"Really who?"

Everyone looked at Christine who was looking at Madame Giry. How did she know? That's all was going through Christine's mind. When the manager re-asked the question she replied.

"I don't know his name.'

"Great!" said one of the managers. "Just what we need a crazy ballet girl!"

"Well I guess we can give you a try." Said the other manager.

Before the other manager could argue Mg pushed Christine in front of the stage. She was as nervous as ever. But strangely as soon as she started singing she became this goddess of song lifting everyone including the managers to a new level of being. There was no question in either the managers minds. Christine was awarded the lead.


	4. Come to me strange angel

Christine worked night and day to get the role right. But the more she tried the more she felt like something was wrong. She decided to try to ask her angel if something was wrong. Somehow Christine always knew when her angel was angry or sad. She would get this strange feeling that something was deeply wrong. Sometimes there were signs that something was wrong. Strange things would happen more often in the opera house or she would miss her father more than usual (which then she would want her angel meaning that something was wrong with her). But now things that are just out of the ordinary where happening around the opera house. Things were going missing, people were seeing the infamous "opera ghost" more often which made Christine scared. But this was a sign that something was wrong and she wanted to ask her angel if something was wrong.

After a long day of practicing she went on top of the roof where they had meet and thought of how she would make her angel come. She had never summoned her angel on command before and didn't know how he would react. But she decided she had no other choice. She started calling out.

"Angel of music if you can hear me please come to me! Angel please I wish to know what is going on! Is something wrong? Please answer!"

Nothing. She tried again but no answer came. She sat very still trying to see if she could hear the angel come to her. But then she realized the only way an angel of music could hear you from heaven was to sing to it! She took a deep breath and sang softly but sweetly.

"Angel of music guide and guardian grant to me your glory! Angel of music hide no longer come to me strange angel!"

She waited for about a minuet. Then she thought "maybe he can't hear me" and started for the door. As she was going for the doorknob she heard the most beautiful male voice she had ever hear.

"Flattering child you shall know me!" He sang with the passion of a thousand men then he spoke "You called me Christine. Is something wrong? Has someone hurt you?"

"No angel." Christine said with a sigh of relief "I thought something was wrong with you. I mean strange things have been happening in the opera house…more than usual. I thought maybe that was your way of saying something was wrong."

"No Christine nothing is wrong. I was simply trying to see you rehearse for the production. Opening night is tomarow. I guess that I should be a little bit more careful. I am sorry if I scared you. I will try not to do it again. Now my angel I must go I have things to do. Good-night my angels. May flights of angels wing you to sleep."

"Wait angel! Please tell me… when will I see you. Ti has been three years I think I should see you."

"Soon Christine soon. Now good-night."


	5. Raoul

It was opening night! Everyone was frantic. People were running everywhere trying to make some last minute adjustments. Christine was to everyone else unusually calm. But she knew that her angel of music was watching her so it made her as calm as ever. But Meg was worried about Christine. She seemed so distant lately. She knew that the production was on her mind but even when she was out of practice and with her she seemed to be off someplace else, like in her own little world. But she didn't want to bother her when curtain time was so near.

Christine was in her dressing room. She was looking at the huge mirror at the far end of the room. It seemed to take up the whole room. She had that eerie feeling that someone was watching her. She decided that it was her angel of music and that he was just checking up on her. She sat down by the mirror and put her hand flat against it. Little did she know that someone was on the other side doing the same thing.

It was a beautiful performance! The dancing was magnificent the chorus was on key and Christine was the best of all. People crowded her dressing room asking for another performance right there on the spot. She politely declined and sent them away. The managers came in congratulating her. But another person came in with them. She instantly knew who it was. It was Raoul! Her childhood friend! She didn't know how to react. But then she remembered her angel. Would he approve of Raoul? She decided to wait until she could talk to her angel before talking to Raoul. But when the managers left Raoul remained.

"Excuse me madam but where is your red scarf? I would hope that after going through all the trouble I did to get it back you lost it again."

"I do not know what you are talking about good sir." Even though she did. She remembered when he went into the ocean to retrieve her red scarf.

"You can not tell me that you do not remember me." Raoul's heart sank. When he had seen her name in the playbill he had hoped to see her and catch up with her.

"I'm sorry but I don't. Now please leave I must change."

Raoul left with his tail between his legs. Christine felt horrible treating him like that but then again she didn't want to upset her angel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He looked through the mirror with disgust. Who was this man? Who was this man after _his_ Christine? Then he told himself to calm down that she wasn't his, that he was just her teacher. Bu the loved her like a father would a daughter. But then as he began to think more about it he realized that he didn't love her that way. He loved her like a husband would love a wife. He truly loved her! And he would show her that tonight! When everyone was asleep he would come to her and finally reveal himself to her!


	6. In sleep he sang to me

It had been an hour and Christine still felt bad. But she had done the right thing…she hoped. She wanted o find her angel right away! She would wait until she knew everyone was asleep then she would go onto the roof and call her angel again.

About two hours went by. Christine had fallen asleep in the chair next to the mirror. Suddenly she woke up to the sound of singing. At first it sounded too far away but then it became as clear as day itself.

"Flattering child you shall know me! See why in shadow I hide!"

"Angel!" Christine shouted. Then she began to sing back. "Angel I hear you speak I listen! Enter at last master!"

The voice repeated again and then sang

"Look at your face in the mirror I am there inside!"

Christine looked slowly into the mirror. She saw appearing in the mirror a figure of a man! Slowly the room filled with a strange mist. The figure became clearer. It was a man with a formal tux with a long black cloak. And on his face…a mask. A mask covering half of his face. He held out his hand singing softly

"I am your angel come to me angel of music."

Christine took his hand firmly. He seemed to smile when she took his hand. She smiled in return. She started walking towards the mirror. Surly she thought she was dreaming. But then she went through the mirror! She stepped through unafraid. She remained smiling as she stepped into darkness.

She was in complete darkness. Where were they? She could still feel the angel's hand. As cold as death it was. But it felt comforting to finally be in the presence of her angel of music. He led her down a large number of stairs. Neither of them spoke. But she could sometimes see him looking at her through the darkness. After what seemed like an eternity they arrived at the edge of an underground lake. There was a small boat waiting for them. He helped her into the boat. He handled her like she herself was an angel. He rowed in silence looking at her most of the time. When they reached the other side of the river he got out first to help Christine. They went up another flight of stairs and ended up in the angel's 'house". He led her into a room where a bed was waiting for her. He looked at her affectionately and said softly.

"Now Christine you will sleep. Tomorrow we will talk."

"But angel…" Christine said "I don' think I could sleep right now! I've wanted to meet you since you came to me. And there's just so much I wish to ask and tell you!"

"No Christine now you will sleep. If you cannot fall asleep by yourself I will sing you to sleep."

He left the room while Christine got into the nightgown he had for her. He came back in when she was in the bed. He sat down in a chair next to the bed held her hand and started to sing the most beautiful song Christine had ever heard. By the end of the song Christine was in a deep peaceful sleep. He looked at her closed eyes like he did when she was younger. He softly sang before wishing her goodnight.

"You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night."


	7. The Mask

Christine woke up like in a dream. She couldn't believe what had happened last night. She saw on the chair a red dress with her name written on a card on top of it. She slipped it on and opened the door. She heard an organ playing. She assumed that it was her angel. But the more she thought about it she started realizing how human her angel seemed. She fallowed the sound of the organ into a room with a large canopy bed in the shape of an eagle. She looked across the room and saw her angel playing a large organ.

"Good morning." He said suddenly startling Christine.

"Good morning. Angel may we talk now?"

"Of course sit down next to me and we shall talk."

She sat down.

"What do you wish to know my Christine?"

"Who are you? I mean I know you're my angel of music but you seem so human. Why?"

"Well Christine I must admit I am not an angel from heaven but from your heart. Have you ever heard of the opera ghost?"

"Yes angel but…you're the opera ghost aren't you?"

"Yes Christine but I must tell you that I really am an angel trapped inside a devils body."

"Why do you say that?"

"You do no wonder about my mask?"

"No angel. I mean I do but I would never ask it's rude. But now that you mentioned it why do you have that."

He put her hand to the mask.

"Why don't you take it off and see."

Christine slowly took off the mask. Beneath it she found a disfigured face. His lip was enlarged he had a large dent in his head and yet to her…he was still beautiful.

"You are not afraid?"

"No angel I am not afraid. Which brings me to my next question. What is your real name?"

"Erik"

"Erik. What a lovely name. Well Erik I must tell you something very important"

Erik put the mask back on.

"Yes Christine what is it?"

"I love you."


	8. What is love?

What did she say? Did she say that she loved me? What do I say back? Do I really love her back? Of course I do! He sat there confused and arguing with himself. Finally he answered.

"What?"

'I said that I love you Erik. I have since we met and even before then."

She leaned in as if to kiss him. He imminently pulled his head away.

"What do you mean by love Christine.'

"Like a wife loves a husband! I love you Erik and if you want my heart it is yours for the taking! I love no other!"

He stood up. What do I do? I can't let her stay here! She has to know more about life.

"What is love Christine? It is nothing more than a silly emotion you feel for someone you care about. And I do care a great deal about you Christine. But love…I have never felt the feeling for I have never felt the emotion towards myself. I hate myself Christine! No Christine you cannot love me…not now."

"I do not understand Erik."

"You must experience life before knowing what love is." He turned to face her. "I want you to wait another month before decieding your true feelings about me. I'm writing an opera I will be done with it by then. Come back to me you will know the way you have done it before."

"But Erik do you love me?"

"I will say if I do in a month. Now come Christine I think you should return to the world above."

He watched through the mirror. As she walked out to other world he whispered softly.

'I love you Christine Daae."


	9. The Invatation

Christine watched the mirror close. As she saw Erik leave she felt herself holding back tears. After a minuet she assumed that he was gone and went to mirror knelt by it and wept. She started blaming herself for putting Erik her angel of music into that position. She cursed herself for saying I love you to him before his real feelings.

"Oh Erik!" she sat there crying, "Why did I have to be so forward? I do love you Erik! With all my soul and heart I do! This month will be the longest in my life! I know I can never love another like I love you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was kneeling and crying as she was. He cursed himself for not saying I love you back.

"I do love you Christine! I do! But you have a life other than me and that is the life you must live a little more before coming away with me! I leave you Christine with all the love in the world and whatever love there is in my heart."

He got up leaving her crying. He went down the stairs in despair. The only worry in his mind was that man that came to her. Who was he? He would have to find that out and keep him away from _his_ Christine. He decided that would be what he did today. He was too depressed to write his opera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She heard a knock at the door. She dried her eyes and answered the door. It was Raoul! Oh no she thought. What dose he want now? He stood there with a smile. I remember that smile Christine thought. With his hair blowing in the wind and…no! She would not get wrapped up in old feelings! Her heart was Erik's! Finally he said something,

'Hello Christine it's me! I know you don't remember me but…"

"I remember you Raoul." Christine interrupted him. "I knew who you were last night."

"Then why did you say that you didn't?"

"Come in and I will tell you." She closed the door behind him. She believed that Erik wouldn't mind her seeing an old friend. "The reason why I didn't tell you was because…well…" She looked at the mirror.

"Yes. Why did you do it?"

"Listen Raoul can I tell you some other time my head feels like it's going to pop. I didn't sleep much last night."

"Surely Christine. Listen the real reason I came to see you today was to invite you to dinner. I have a reservation for the new restaurant that just opened and I was wondering if you would join me."

"Oh but they wouldn't let you change from a one person to a two person party on such short notice would they?"

"Sure they would after all I am a Vicomte"

"Right. Raoul I don't think I'm in the mood for a formal dinner I think that I'll just stay here and practice my singing."

"Are you ok Christine? You look like you were crying before I came."

"No! I mean no I wasn't crying I'm just very tired."

"Oh please Christine come with me!" He took her hand, "It would mean the world to me to catch up with you!"

She was getting annoyed "Alright Raoul I'll go. But we're just going as two friends."

"Of course! I'll pick you up tonight at seven. Good-bye Christine!"

"Good-bye Raoul."

Christine didn't think that Erik would mind if she went out to diner with an old friend…she hoped.


	10. Who is He?

He went back up to the mirror. The rumor around the opera house was that Christine was going to dinner with the patron of the opera house. He was furious! How could she go to dinner with him? She had just admitted to loving him! HE came to the mirror and there she was. She had the red dress on that he made her with a green silky cloak on. He paused. How can I ask her who he is? And what if it isn't true. But then why would she be so dressed up? He decided just to confront her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was waiting for Raoul. What was taking him so long? HE was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. Then she heard him.

"Who is he? Who is he that woes you so?"

"Erik? Is that you?"

"You know damn well that it's me Christine! Answer me! Who is he?'

"Raoul de Chaney. He's the patron to the opera house. We're old friends and we're just going out for dinner."

"Well I don't want you to! His intentions are not what they seem! He wishes just to woe you and hopes to win your heart! And in case you forgot you belong to me!"

"What did you say? No one owns me! How dare you say that! I will go to dinner with whomever I damn well wish! And yes my heart you won but you can always lose it!"

"Exactly! You shouldn't go with this man! He just wants to steel your heart from me!"

"No one can do that Erik. Now leave me! You're supposed to be working on your opera aren't you? Don't come to me until the month is over!"  
"But Christine what if you fall in love with him too?"

"Then I do! Good-night Erik!"

She walked out of the room steaming. She didn't mean what she said about falling in love with Raoul. But he just made her so mad! She saw Raoul coming. She forced herself to return his smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He stood inside the mirror mad as hell. How could she treat him like this? After all he had done for her! He said silently to himself

"And though you turn from me the phantom of the opera is still your mastermind!"

He decided that he would keep a close eye on her until the month was over. But for no he thought back to my opera.


	11. Dinner

Christine arrived at the new restaurant within minutes. Raoul was talking but Christine wasn't listening. Erik had never been angry with her before. But what he said is perhaps unforgivable! Raoul noticed that she was responding.

'Christine are you all right? You seem very…distracted by something."

"What? Oh no I just had a fight with one of the people in the opera house and I still just trying to figure out why they said what they did."

"What did they say?"  
'None of your business! Oh…I'm so sorry Raoul I just haven't been myself lately. I've had a lot on my mind."

"It's ok Christine." He leaned in and kissed her.

She slapped him.

"What are you doing? I am not yours! My heart is not yours! I am leaving! Goodnight Mousier de Chaney! I hope that we do not cross paths again!"

She ran out of the restaurant crying. What would Erik do if he ever found out? She knew Raoul was running after her. She finally stopped and let Raoul catch up.

"Christine I'm sorry I didn't…"

"Yes well I'm sorry too! You should have never been so forward! You should win my heart fairly! Not just assume that I will fall in love with you in one kiss!"

" You can't tell me that you didn't like that kiss even a little."

The truth was…she did. "No!" she said, "My heart has already been won and not by you!"

"Who? Who has won that heart of yours that I so dearly want?"

"That is none of your business! And it never will be!"

Out of nowhere he kissed her again, long and hard a lovers kiss. She backed away but this time she felt strange and warm. She couldn't help but kiss him again…


	12. The roof

A week had gone by. Christine's heart was falling in love. Her mind though was clouded with guilt. She still loved Erik, but she was starting to love Raoul as well! What was she going to do? She decided to tell Raoul about Erik and how he reacted would help her decide whom to stay with.

One night she told Raoul to meet her on the roof of the opera house. She knew Raoul thought that she was going to talk about marriage. She knew that he was thinking about it. But marriage was the last thing on Christine's mind right now. She told him to meet him at nine when everyone would more than likely asleep or in bed. He came right at nine as if he was waiting by the door for it to turn nine.

"Hello Christine! I have been waiting for this moment for what seems like a lifetime I…why are you crying?"

"Oh Raoul! It's just horrible what I have to tell you!" she was just about hysterical she turned her back to him, "I should have told you this earlier but I didn't know how to! I'm sorry Raoul I really am!"

"Well it can't be all that bad. What is it? Acne since you are hiding your face? If that is it then you shouldn't be crying it will clear up in time." He almost laughed but decided not to for Christie's sake.

"No! No it is not acne. It is something far more dreadful."

She led him to the bench by the edge of the roof. He took her hand realizing that something was really wrong.

"Well Raoul I guess there's no way of sugar coating this. I meet someone before you…his name is Erik."

She proceeded to tell him of her adventure in the house of her Erik…except the part where she admitting to loving him as she was certain the way he loved her. She didn't want to tell Raoul that now until she got a reaction, no, the right reaction from him. After she told her chilling tale there was silence from Raoul. Then he started laughing! Maybe this means that he accepts Erik too! Christine started to smile as well. But then he said.

"My dear Christine you have quite the imagination don't you!"

"What? I don't understand."

"That was the most thrilling story I've heard in all my years! How did you come up with it?"

She took back her hand so fast that it almost scared Raoul. She was furious and he could tell. But why? This was obviously a joke!

"How dare you! You are the foulest person I have ever known! This is just not some childish game! How dare you!" She ran for the door.

"Wait Christine! You have to be joking!" his temper was rising. "You can not really be telling me that you actually believe in this 'Opera Ghost' can you?"

"It was real Raoul I was there! I saw him!"

He calmed down "What you saw was a dream and nothing more."

"No! It was real! I saw him The Phantom of the Opera!"

"There is no Phantom of the Opera."

"Raoul I've been there to his world! To a world where all must pay homage to music! Raoul I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight?" she got a dreamy look on her face "But his voice filled my spirit with a strange sweet sound. In that night there was music in my mind. And through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I'd never heard before."

"What you heard was a dream and nothing more".

"Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world. Those bleeding eyes that both cried and adored."

"Christine…Christine." He thought a minuet about what she had just told him, "You love him don't you?"

"What?"

"You love him! That's why you brought me here tonight! You just wanted to tell me that it was over between us! Fine! If you want to leave me for some imaginary creature that's in your little fluffy head then that's fine with me. And to think I wanted to marry you! I could never marry a crazy person who makes up imaginary men in masks to brake off a relationship!"

Before Christine could get a word in he ran out the door and slammed it.


	13. The war begins

It was three days after Christine had told Raoul about Erik. He hadn't been to the opera house since. She was starting to get worried. It wasn't like Raoul to avoid a problem he usually went at it head on. She had to see Erik! He would know what to do. But, what if he got mad at her again. He started to scare her the last time he yelled at her. She decided the she had to see him whether he was done with his opera or not!

That night around midnight she went to the mirror and started to call for Erik. It was almost an hour before he answered.

"Why do you bother me Christine you know that I am busy?"

"I'm sorry Erik it's just that I needed to talk to you about…"

"Raoul. That boy that you've been seeing behind my back."

"Oh you knew? I wanted to tell you when I felt the time was right. I…"

"I think the time was right when you kissed him outside that restaurant." his temper was slowly rising.

"Wait how did you know about that?"

"I saw how much that boy was bothering you so I decided to follow you to the restaurant to see if he would try anything…which he did and you responded quite unfaithfully."

"Well it was my decision and it was the only thing I thought that I could do. You shouldn't worry my Erik."

"I thought nobody could own anyone but themselves."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the last time we spoke you yelled at me telling me that I didn't own you."

"Well… you're right I'm sorry. But I really just wanted to tell you about what happened three days ago. I…I told Raoul about you."

"You did what? How dare you! You can't have! No one is to know about me! Now he'll surly want to find me so he can destroy me! I can't talk to you good-bye Christine!"

"Wait Erik! I know that I made a big mistake but can't you just please forgive me? I now know that Raoul can't really love me as he claims if he won't even believe me about you!"

"Do you love him back?"

"What?"

"You heard me do you love him?"

"I…I don't know."

"Do you love me still?"

"Oh Erik. Please don't ask me that."

"I knew it! That boy has filled your mind with empty promises of love and marriage and you believed him! You fell out of love with me and in love with him! I can't believe you Christine Daae! I have given' you the haven you so desperately asked for and you give me hell!"

"Well know I can see that I can't trust either of you! You both are selfish pigs and I don't wish to be with either of you!"

"Oh no you don't!" Erik came out of the mirror and grabbed her by the arm. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Ow! Erik let go you're hurting me! Erik?"

He had a crazed look in his eye like he was going to hurt her. After struggling a little Christine was able to get free. She ran out of the room crying. Erik fell to his knees. Had he just done what he did? It didn't seem real. How could he hurt his Christine? The only one he ever loved. But a side of him was mad as the devil himself. How could she betray him like that? He was going to take her back to his home and never let her go! He went back into the mirror already planning his revenge on Raoul. He screamed with all his strength.

"NOW LET IT BE WAR UPON YOU BOTH!"


	14. Secrets

Raoul sat in favorite chair in the study. He told the help to take the night off. He needed to think. What was that story all about? Was Christine telling the truth? The more he thought about it the more it actually made sense! Everyone in that opera house was obsessed with that dreadful "opera ghost". He decided that tomorrow he would go to Christine and beg for forgiveness. After all he did love her. He heard a knock at the door. Who would be calling at this hour it was one in the morning. He looked through the keyhole…

"Christine? What are you doing here?" She was in tears.

"Oh Raoul! It's horrible! Erik attacked me! He grabbed me and wouldn't let go! I was so scared! What am I going to do?"

"What? What do you mean he attacked you? Did he hurt you badly? Here come in and sit."

After about ten minutes Raoul was able to calm Christine down.

"Now Christine what exactly happened?"

"Well, as you know I was furious with you because you didn't believe me about Erik. So I went to Erik this night. He knew about us and was upset with me because…now Raoul I told Erik that night that I…loved him."

"You did? I knew you did. The way you talked about him. Only someone in love could talk about that person like that. Do you still love him?"

"No! I hate him! Oh, but I must tell you what happened next! Next we had a little fight about how and why I told you about him. Then he asked me if I loved him and I asked him not to talk about that right now. Then he started yelling at me saying that you brainwashed me into falling in love with you and out of love with him. Then I told him that I didn't want to be with either of you and tried to leave. Then he came out of the mirror and grabbed me! I told him to let go but he wouldn't! I finally got free and ran all the way here. I don't know what to do."

"Well Christine I see what you could do but first you must answer this question."

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"I…yes. Yes! I do! I love you Raoul!"

They embraced each other. Then Raoul got down on his knees and said,

"Then marry me! Come away to the north with me! Escape from this world of darkness!"

She looked at the ring. It was beautiful! It was in the shape of a rose. It had white diamonds and rubies. A rose…she remembered the roses that came with each letter saying when her and Erik would meet again. She looked at Raoul.

"I can't. I'm so sorry."

"What? Why?"

"I'm sorry Raoul but I can't betray Erik.'

"But he attacked you! He can't love you if he did something like that!'

"He doesn't know how to love! He's been locked away all of his life! He doesn't know how to love someone like you and I!"

"But if we are in love then nothing should keep us apart! Please Christine I beseech you! Marry me…please."

"Alright then I will! But you must do something for me."

"Anything my love."

"You can't tell anyone that we are engaged. And you must wait until the end of this month to even think about telling anyone. Understand?"

"Perfectly. But why must we wait?'

"I have to see Erik one last time at the end of this month. Just to say good-bye. Don't argue! I must do it. If you love me as much as you claim then you will understand."

"Alright, I understand."


	15. Masquerade

The end of the month was getting closer! Only three weeks left! Erik couldn't wait! His plan was genius…of course everything he did was genius. Soon, oh so very soon he would have his revenge! On Raoul on the world! He was making some finishing touches on his costume for tonight. Tonight there was to be a masquerade and he would show up as a special guest. Oh the irony he thought. They think of me as just some stupid ghost! Oh how stupid they will feel when I show up at their little party tonight! My opera is finished! Just for her it's finished! And when she begins to sing, oh when she sings, she will get the biggest shock of her life!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine was getting ready for the masque. She was getting nervous. She hadn't seen Raoul since last week when he proposed. She wore the ring around her neck on a silver chain. She was fixing her dress. It was red. It had short sleeves with red gloves and it tied up in the back. Raoul bought it for her. He said that he wanted to look like a rose (in other words like her ring). She felt and looked beautiful but something was bothering her. A strange wave of being nervous had started this morning and wasn't going away. She heard a knock at the door. It was Raoul. He leaned in for a kiss but she turned as if she didn't see him.

"Is something wrong Christine?"

"Oh, no just nervous. I've never been to a fancy masquerade."

"Oh it's not that much different from having a get together. It's just that you're wearing a mask and you're in formal wear."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Let's go!"

It was only five minuets into the masque and Christine wanted to leave. She had the feeling that someone was watching her and she was sure that it was Erik. She was forever looking over her shoulders expecting to see him.

About an hour later people were watching a magician doing a trick when loud music started playing. Christine listened carefully…it was an organ. Where had she heard this music before? Then it hit her. It was Erik's opera! She backed away from where everyone. Raoul noticed her backing away and asked if something wrong. Before she could answer him there was a loud BANG! Everyone looked up on the stairs where fire shot from the floor. Out from the smoke came a man dresses in red with a skull mask on looking like death itself. Everyone was wondering who it was but Christine knew exactly who it was Erik. HE came down the stairs coming right towards her but then stopped and turned to the managers,

"Good evening gentlemen. I beg for a moment. Oh how rude of me I haven't introduced myself. I am your opera ghost!" there was a gasp through the whole room (and a couple of screams)"Oh now come come. Am I really that scary?" Then he made a growling noise right into the face of a woman, which made her faint, "Oh I guess I am! Now I come to you with good news! I, The Phantom of the Opera am going to let you perform his opera. Don Juan Triumphant! That is the name of the opera. But now for my instructions." he turned to the managers again "I have already assigned the roles. Our Don Juan will be Piangi unfortunately. But he must lose weight it's not healthy for a man of his age! Carlotta has only a chorus part because first she must learn to act and sing before performing in an opera as perfect as mine! And as for the lead…Christine Daae! It's true that her voice is good but if you all will let her return to me her teacher…her teacher."

Everyone looked at Christine. Erik started to come towards her. Raoul tried to get Christine to run but Christine was entranced with her angel and refused to move. Erik came closer. He held his hand out asking her to come. After she didn't take his hand he got angry and closer but then he saw…her ring. Under his mask tears were forming on the corners of his eye. He held the chain in his hand. Then he ripped it off her neck yelling,

"Your chains are still mine! You will sing for me!"

He went back up the stairs and wrapped his cape around him. The floor around him burst into flames and he disappeared into the darkness.


	16. Come away tonight

Raoul grabbed Christine and ran. He brought her to the roof. He was so scared. He was scared that this Erik fellow would come and hurt his Christine. He knew that tonight was it. He had to get Christine away from this nightmare!

Christine was oblivious to what was going on. She was still in shock of what had just happened. Had Erik really done what he just did? What kind of nightmare was she in? She knew that Erik was mad at her but she didn't know that he would do something like that. She wanted and needed more time to say good-bye to Erik! Why did you do that Erik?

"Christine!" It was the third time he had called her.

"What? What is it? Why do you bother me now?"

"What do you mean why do I bother you now? You just saw what happened in there! He could have hurt or worse killed you! And all you can say is why do you bother me!"

"He wasn't going to hurt me! He was trying to get me to come to his home with him again! Didn't you see him holding out his hand? My poor Erik! I should have never denied you like that! I'm so sorry!"

"What? You're feeling sorry for saying no to this man…no this thing! What is wrong with you? You obviously need medical attention. You're still in shock. Come on we're going to the hospital and then we're leaving Paris! Forever!" Raoul grabbed Christine by the arm. But she screamed and forced him to let go.

"No!" she screamed, "I won't leave! You don't realize don't you? Now that he's not scared to leave his home and torment people there's no stopping him from following us! I can't leave! It will just make him more frustrated! No…I can't leave…not yet."

"But listen to me Christine, if we go in secret he won't be able to find us!"

"Are you sure of that? We are on his territory. He could be watching right now and we'd never know it!"

"Yes…I know. But won't you at least think about it?"

"You think that I haven't. I've been thinking about it all week. But every time I think about leaving Erik I feel so sad. I feel his sadness! I feel the sadness he will feel if I leave him! I can't leave him…not yet."

"Then when will you leave?"

"Let me perform in his opera. I know he wants me to with all of his blackened heart. Let me at least do that for him. Please."

"No! Are you mad? If you do that he'll come for you that night…no, Christine we should leave tonight! It's for your safety. Wouldn't Erik want you to be safe no matter what?"

"Yes but with him He'll want me safe with him! No let me perform in his opera. Then I'll go to him after the performance and tell him that I must leave Paris…forever."

"No! Christine look at me! He will take you forever! We'll be parted forever! I can't live like that!" Tears were forming in his eyes and in Christine's.

"No Raoul. I must do this. Just trust me. Everything will be all right. I promise."

"Three words I can give you come away tonight! Don't chance waiting 'till later! Each hour your danger's greater!"

"Raoul I have to do this. Just trust me…please."

"Alright but that night we're leaving! And we're getting married and we're never coming back! You must promise me that! Do you promise?"

"I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stupid fools! They have no idea what he had planned. He couldn't wait 'till they performed his opera. And they only had 'till the end of the month! He knew the best part was yet to come. When she started to sing…


	17. Intermission

These are some of my favorite quotes that remind me of Phantom. Please just read them. They may help you solve some of the mysteries of Erik. I will be posting more today (hopefully). See if you can guess what quote goes to what part (of the story)

Thank you,

Phantomlov

"The confused murmur of his nights began to rise, expected but not familiar"

-Paul Valery

"Every wave is a water sprite who swims in the current, each current is a path which snakes towards my palace, and my palace is fluidly built at the bottom of the lake, in the triangle of earth fire and water"

-Emile Zola

"Glory remains unaware of my neglected dwelling where alone I sing my tearful song which has charms only for me"

-Charles Brugnof

"It is only what is good in a man that wastes and withers there: Pale anguish keep the heavy gate, And the warder is despair"

-Oscar Wilde

"To hell with pleasure that's haunted by fear."

-Jean De La Fontaine

"That lovely voice; how I should weep for joy is I could hear it now!"

-Colette

"I do not despair in the least of ultimate triumph I repeat it with intense conviction"

-Emile Zola

"The best laid out plot can often injure its maker, and often a man's perfidy will rebound on himself."

-Jean De La Fontaine


	18. Don Juan Triumphant

Christine worked as hard as she ever had. But every time she started to sing the words she noticed how intense they were. After two or three practices she realized that the opera…was meant for her. The way the words of Don Juan described his love for Christine's character was unmistakably the obsessive love Erik had for Christine. How could she have been so blind? How could she not have known that Erik's opera would be all about her and his passion for her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was getting anxious. What if Raoul actually convinced Christine to leave earlier than planed? Well, he thought, if my plan goes as planned then that little pest won't have to worry about her…she'll be his. It's opening night and if all goes as planned by the end of the night Christine will be his!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright everybody let's get ready! It's almost curtain time!"

Madame Giry yelled through the backstage making sure everyone was at his or her right spots. She spotted Christine sitting on the stage looking at the ceiling.

"Christine Daae! Why are you not getting ready?"

"Oh, sorry I'll go get ready right now." Madame Giry grabbed Christine's hand.  
"You know Christine you are like my second daughter. I know you're scared. And I know what you're scared of. Don't worry everything will be ok. I promise."

"Thank you. I know I keep telling Raoul to stop worrying, that nothing could possibly go wrong."

"Well, never say that. After all we've only had three weeks to get ready to perform this opera."

"No Madame I meant about Er…"

"I know. Well go get ready! Go on! Scat!"

Christine ran towards her dressing room. She looked back at the smiling face of Madame Giry. For the first time in a long time Christine smiled.

The music started. Christine looked from the wings for any sign that Erik was there…nothing. She watched Piangi sing (painful) his bit before she had to go on. She went on the stage singing more beautiful than ever before. "Don Juan" reappeared on the stage with his black cloak covering his whole body…and his face. Christine noticed something different about the Don Juan that was singing now. Not only was his voice different but also it was familiar. And the way he walked, with such elegance and grace and he wasn't fat anymore! What was going on? She listened very carefully and then not much to her surprise her Don Juan wasn't Piangi…it was Erik. She looked at him and knew that he knew that she was aware that it was him. After he finished his part Christine just stood there dumbstruck. People out in the audience were getting impatient. Raoul saw that something was wrong. The managers were about to give the signal to pull her off the stage when the Don Juan held out his hand. He started to sing,

"I am your angel of music! Come to me angel of music!"

Slowly Christine came towards him. She took his hand. But then she went for the cloak and whipped it off! To everyone's shock it was him! The Opera Ghost was standing in front of them again. People backstage were going crazy with excitement! But then Christine said with powerful force,

"Angel! Angel I beg of you! Let me be and haunt me no more."

She went for the mask but the angel was quick to grab her hand before she could take the mask off. The stage went black. There was a scream. When the stage lit up again Christine and her angel…were gone.


	19. Tears of hate

Christine woke up. She was in Erik's house again. She sat up. How long had she been here? She heard a noise outside the door. Erik. She got up and went to the door. She went to open the door but something stopped her. What would he do to her? He must be mad at me she thought. Somehow she found the strength to open the door. He was sitting in a chair. He seemed to be thinking. He didn't acknowledge him. She almost smiled at him. She loved how he would just sit down and think the way he did. He was so smart!

"What are you staring at?" He said startling her.

"Nothing, just waiting for you to say hello or something."

"Hello Christine."

"Hello Erik. How have you been since last month?"

He looked right at her with anger.

"You know damn well how I've been! You've been torturing me! At first I didn't think too hard on that boy but then I saw that he was capable of brainwashing you in to loving him!" He stood up "You hurt me Christine!" He sat back down again and started to cry. "You hurt me. Why?" He looked at her, "Why did you want to hurt me? I gave you the world! I helped you produce a gift only angels can obtain! Why Christine Why? Answer me!'

Christine started to cry. Here she was trying to understand herself why she had hurt her angel so badly. She went to him saying,

"I'm so sorry Erik! I should have never done that to you! But I love Raoul as much as I told you I loved you! Can't you understand that? I still care about you! I would have left already if I didn't!"

"If you care so much you should have never been with that boy! Oh." He said suddenly smiling "Speaking of you're Romeo come to my window I have something to show you."

He took Christine by the hand and brought her to a small glass window. He pointed to a small room with cells. It was much like a dungeon. And what Christine saw was the most terrible thing to see at a time like this. In one of the cells in chains lay her Raoul asleep. She screamed and grabbed a chair to try to break the window. Erik grabbed her and yanked the chair out of her hands. He sat her in the chair. She was blubbering like a baby. He said with a mocking tone,

"I found him stuck in my torture chamber. I was surprised to hear my bell go off to tell me someone other than myself had entered my home. That hadn't happened in years. Usually if some poor fool finds my chamber by accident I let them go. But for you're Romeo I made an acceptation"

"How can you do this? How can you be so cruel? Let him go! I demand you to let him go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that my dear. You see if I let him go he'll just get other stupid young fools like himself to come after me. And we can't have that now can we?"

"What do you mean we? I'm not staying with you! I'd rather be stuck in your torture chamber than stay with you!"

"All that will change in time. You see if you stay with me forever I will let the pest go as long as you tell him to go away forever and that you love me. Or you can refuse me. Now if you do that I will let you go, but be forewarned that I will kill the boy and you will no longer be welcome to my home again."

She looked at him with such hatred.

"The tears I might have shed for your dark fait, grow cold and turn to tears of hate!"


	20. Choices

"You try my patience make your choice!" He was getting angry.

"I can't! I can't choose from choices like that!" I hate you for this Erik!"

They both heard a noise coming from the window. Raoul was awake! Erik started to laugh at Raoul trying to get out of the chains. Christine was so faint she could hardly stand up.

"Now you can make the choice in front of lover boy!"

Erik started laughing and went through a door Christine didn't notice before. Within seconds it seemed he was back with Raoul bound and a lasso around his neck.

"Now Christine tell Romeo what you have to do."

"I have to choose between you two."

"Tell him what that means Christine a boy with a brain his size doesn't comprehend what you mean."

"If I choose Erik you have to leave forever. And if I choose not to stay with him I can leave but…he'll kill you."

Raoul started yelling like a madman. He was trying to hit Erik but Erik held the end to the lasso so whenever Raoul tried to hit him Erik would just tug slightly on the rope.

"Leave him Christine!" he yelled, "Leave him! I don't care if I die! As long as you're away from this devil I'll die happy! Leave him! Leave him!"

"Silence pest!" Erik tugged as hard as he could on the lasso, "its Christine's choice so let her choose! Go ahead Christine. my angel, make your choice."

Christine looked at both of the men in front of her. One was her price charming the other her dark angel. Should she choose a life of elegance, or a life filled with music? Her mind raced for about a minuet or so until finally she made a decision.

"Alright I've made my decision. Raoul I love you with all my heart." She went to him and held his hand smiling but then frowned, "But I must stay here because I love Erik more."


	21. A Kiss

"What, What did you say?" Erik let go of the lasso.

"You heard me Erik. I love you more than I could ever love Raoul and I want to stay."

"But you were just telling me that you hated me."

"I was as you said brainwashed by Raoul. I could not really love him. He was giving me promises that I didn't know if he could keep. It was stupid of me." She held out her hand, "I love you Erik. And I will stay. But you must do as you said and let him go."

Erik took her hand. Tears were forming in her eyes. He knew she was just saving the boy. He untangled Raoul like she told him to do and showed him to the door. He was crying like a baby. At the door to the outside world Raoul said,

"You monster! You took the only person I ever loved away from me! May you burn in hell!"

Erik went back to the door of Christine's room. He heard her crying. HE knew what he had to do.

"Christine?"

"Yes Erik."

"You don't love me do you?"

"Of courser I do! I wouldn't have chose to stay with you if I didn't."

"I know you're just saving the boy. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did or else you would have killed him" She stood up and went to him.

"Now stop talking about Raoul. I'm here with you that's what you wanted isn't it?"

Erik started to cry. He knelt down before his Christine. Then he felt something drip on his head. It was a tear. Christine was crying too. He lifted his head. Her tears ran down his face and into his mask and mingled with his tears. He took off his mask to make sure that every tear would mingle with his. She wasn't scared. In fact she seemed calmer than ever before. He stood up and looked at Christine. Finally he sang softly to her,

"Christine I love you."

Christine was shocked. She had never heard him say that before. She cried even harder at this. Then she said,

"I love you too Erik."

They embraced. Erik had never felt so much love. It was almost too much for him to take. After about a minute Erik broke the embracement and looked at her. Then he leaned in too kiss her. She didn't move! They kissed! A long and passionate kiss. Then he said to her.

"Go. Go to your lover. He deserves you more than I do. After all I am just an angel stuck in hell. Leave me Christine. Go! But stay in Paris for at least one more week. You will know why within days and know what to do. Leave!"

After five minutes of protesting Christine kissed Erik one last time. They went to the door to find Raoul crying on the steps. Erik watched them as they rode on the boat to the out side. Then he sang louder and more beautiful than ever,

"YOU ALONE CAN MAKE MY SONG TAKE FLIGHT…ITS OVER NOE THE MUSIC OF THE NIGHT!"


	22. Erik is dead

It had been two weeks. Christine was sitting in the study. Raoul came in with the paper.

"Raoul is something wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Christine what I'm about to tell you may break your heart."

"Oh come now, let me see it."

Her smile went away. The headliner on that night's paper read in big black bold letters…

Erik is dead


	23. Epilouge

Christine went down the stairs as quiet as a church mouse. When she got to the house she couldn't find Erik's body! Where was it? She wanted to burry him properly and she couldn't do that without a body to burry! She went into his room. She saw the organ and sat on the bench. Had it really been only two months ago that she admitted her love for Erik? It seemed so long ago. She went to get up when she turned around and saw something very familiar.

"Erik…"

Now for my readers I leave you with this quote to make you think if she really did see Erik or not…

"The fire which seems out often sleeps beneath the cinders"

- Pierre Corneille


End file.
